werewolftranswc3fandomcom-20200213-history
Hunting
Hunting is a job in Werewolf Transylvania. Though a profitable job, it is the most dangerous job. While you hunt, you are likely to run into the Werewolf or its minions. Hunting in the night is recommended for players who are more skilled. Hunting for Leveling Villager + Gold Hunting is arguably one of the lucrative professions in terms of gold and experience. Hunting gives high experience points, also high money for villager, also you are able to attack animals including the rare ones (Of course). The rare animals gives the most experience and gold, second is the bear and third is the Winter Wolf. In early game, avoid bears and rare animals, go for stags and rabbits. Dangers of hunting Dangers of hunting below #Bears. Bears must be avoided in early game, they usually cause deaths for beginners and rarely, some pros. #The Night itself. At night, even at day, when you attack an animal, or you get attacked by an animal, it pings your location to the werewolf, giving the werewolf clues where to search for a villager. #Werewolf Minions. As you can see, the Werewolf has access to the line of sight of Werewolf Units, if the werewolf spreads his minions, you can easily be detected. And attacking his minions pings the location of attacked allies, thus, giving a clue for the werewolf where to search for you. #The Werewolf. The werewolf can kill you easily, with its enormous strength and high damage, it can kill you with 2 - 5 hits, depending on your level. Werewolf's strength is also increased by it's skill, increasing it's damage. The werewolf also has the Sprint skill, which increases the movement speed of the Werewolf, it assists the werewolf in killing you. Even at adrenaline rush, Werewolf can still chase you with full level sprint. #Rare animals. Rocky can kill with its damage per second skill. Oberon can kill by its very high damage. Timber can kill with fast attacks. Prize Boar can kill with using its evasion as advantage, and attacking you while evading. Only Elusive Stag and Lucky Rabbit is free of charge, but with some complications. You should also avoid being attacked by animals at night so that you don't get pinged. Hunting at night is very dangerous, because when the player that controls the werewolf, is allied with animals, it pings the location of the attacked animal, or your villager's location if you are under attacked (Depends if he is allied with you) Tips for Hunting Tips.. =D *In early game, avoid bears, winter wolves, and rare animals to prevent early game death. *Buy scope to locate animals' locations. *Buy Canopy Tent, costs 300 so that you don't need to return to the Main Area for Hunting just to sell your pelts. *Buy some Hunters to assist you. *Use the scope frequently to upgrade it into a master scope, which detects the area and says the animal detected. It also detects the werewolf. This way, you can avoid the werewolf. *Build some wells around the map so that you can heal even you are outside your base. *Always bring salve with you (If you can afford) *Try to hunt rare animals so that you can get money too. *Use animal lures so that you will not have hard time hunting animals. *Always stay focused on your HP bar and villager. Category:Jobs